


One Day At A Time

by The_Lady_In_Black



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_In_Black/pseuds/The_Lady_In_Black
Summary: "It's a funny saying... 'Take it one day at a time'. But...what does that really mean?"





	One Day At A Time

One Day At A Time

It's a funny saying...

'Take it one day at a time'

But...what does that really mean?

When you stop to think about it

.

Does it mean that you can really grasp days by the handful?

No

Of course not

Because that would just be silly

.

So then

What does it really mean?

This funny little phrase

'Take it one day at a time'

.

Though I am only one person

And I only have myself to speak for

To me

This saying means something more

.

Like

Today, it means that I decided to elevate my thoughts

That I said my rosary

And this morning, I talked to God

.

Maybe

Today, it means that I made a choice

To hate myself just a little less

And love myself just a little bit more

.

Maybe

Today, it means that glass of alcohol wasn't the first thing on my mind

Or the last thing

Or even the only thing

.

Maybe

Today, it means that I decided to call my baby sister on the phone

To tell her how much I love her

That I think about her all the time, even if I don't say it

.

Maybe

Today, it means that I made an effort

To be a better wife

And a better daughter

.

And maybe

Just maybe

It means something

Just a little bit more

.

That

Despite not being able to make promises for all of my tomorrows

That

For today

Just today

.

I chose to be a better person

.

So, my dearest friend

If you are reading this

My advice to you

Is simply this

.

Take it one day at a time


End file.
